HEARTLESS
by hoshistaryoung
Summary: Jung Yerin seorang anak yatim piatu bertemu dengan Moon Junhui seorang CEO sebuah majalah yang angkuh. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling menyukai satu sama lain?
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini Jung Yerin tengah bersiap untuk bekerja. Yerin bekerja di salah satu restoran di daerah Seoul. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran tersebut. Yerin memoles sedikit bedak dan menguncir rambutnya. Selesai. Yerin mengambil tas dan tak lupa memakai mantel hangat lalu bersiap menuju ke halte bus. Ia harus menaiki bus bernomer 18 untuk sampai ke restoran tempat ia bekerja. Ketika di dalam bus Yerin memilih duduk dekat jendela dan memandangi jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah padat, padahal ini masih jam 06.00 pagi dan sudah memasuki musim dingin walaupun salju pertama belum turun.

Akan ku beri tahu sesuatu. Yerin adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Yerin hidup sebatang kara. Dulunya Yerin adalah anak dari orang kaya yang cukup di segani di Seoul. Ayah Yerin adalah pengusaha. Tetapi ketika Yerin berada di Tingkat 3 SMA tiba-tiba Ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan karena ditipu oleh seseorang sehingga mengakibatkan semua aset keluarga Yerin diambil paksa. Itu adalah pukulan bagi Ayah Yerin, Ibunya, bahkan Yerin sendiri. Mereka tidak menyangka akan jatuh miskin secepat itu. Yerin pikir dia anak yang kuat, walaupun anak orang kaya dan anak satu-satunya, Yerin adalah anak yang mandiri dan selalu ceria asalkan orangtuanya selalu berada disampingnya. Ternyata pikiran Yerin berbeda dengan orang tuanya.

 _Flashback_

 _Yerin dan keluarganya sedang berada diperjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil menuju suatu tempat. Mobil ini adalah barang mewah yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Yerin setelah mereka bangkrut 2 bulan yang lalu._

 _Ayah Yerin sangat fokus menyetir dan Ibu Yerin berada disampingnya tanpa senyuman sama sekali. Sedangkan Yerin duduk dibelakang dengan senyum yang sangat manis sembari menatap kejendela. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin! Salju! Yerin sangat suka salju._

" _Eomma! Appa! Kita mau kemana?"_

 _Yerin bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sangat imut. Itulah Yerin. Ia sangat penuh dengan keimutan._

" _Ketempat yang menyenangkan" Jawab Ayah Yerin dengan pandangan tetap fokus kedepan._

" _Dimana itu?" Yerin memajukan tubuhnya_

" _Tempat yang bisa meredam kesedihan kitaYerin-ah" Itu suara ibu Yerin._

 _Yerin memundurkan kembali badannya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa perasaanya tidak enak?_

" _Tidak Yerin jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" ucapnya dalam hati_

 _Yerin pun mulai memikirkan hal positif._

 _Mungkin mereka akan pergi kepantai , Yerin pernah menonton film kalau mereka stress mereka akan kepantai untuk berteriak melepaskan beban masalah mereka. Yerin juga pernah liat di film orang-orang yang stress juga menuju ke pegunungan, atap gedung, dan.._

 _ **Jurang**_

 _Yerin menempelkan kepalanya kekaca mobil. Ia tadi melihat tulisan 'jurang' disalah satu papan yang tadi mereka lewati. Ia hanya melihat sekilas karena mobil melaju semakin cepat._

 _Yerin kembali ke posisi duduk semula. Ia bingung. Kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak akan terjadi?_

" _Appa..Eomma.. Jujur Yerin sangat tidak apa-apa dengan kebangkrutan Appa, Yerin tidak akan menyalahkan kalian, Yerin juga tidak masalah dengan kemiskinan jadi—"_

" _Diamlah Jung Yerin!"_

 _Belum selesai Yerin mengutarakan isi hatinya tiba-tiba Ayahnya membetaknya. Ini pertama kalinya, sungguh. Yerin berani bersumpah baru kali ini ia dibentak Ayahnya. Dulu waktu kecil Yerin termasuk anak yang tidak bisa diam dan pernah membuat kertas saham Ayahnya basah terkena susu. Tapi Ayahnya tidak marah. Tidak pernah membentaknya seperti tadi._

 _Yerin melihat lagi kearah jendela dan benar, disampingnya sudah terdapat jurang. Jalanan ini hanya muat dua mobil dan berada ditengah-tengah jurang. Yerin sangat gugup. Ia merapatkan mantel hangat yang ia pakai. Yerin takut._

 _Yerin kembali menghadap depan. Pemandangan yang ia lihat didepan sana adalah belokan yang amat tajam. Belokan itu sudah semakin dekat tetapi Ayah Yerin sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membelokan mobilnya._

" _Appa! didepan ada belokan!"_

 _Yerin mencoba mengingatkan Ayahnya tetapi Yerin sama sekali tidak didengar._

 _Yerin menegakan tubuhnya dan menjangkau Eommanya_

" _Eomma! Apa yang kalian akan lakukan?!"_

 _Yerin melihat tikungannya semakin dekat._

" _Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!" Yerin bertiak panik_

 _Ia melihat Ibunya mengenggam erat sabuk pengaman yang ibunya kenakan_

 _Yerin tidak bodoh. Yerin mengerti niatan orang tuanya. Yerin pun menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tidak apa mati asalkan bersama orang tuanya. Itulah yang Yerin pikirkan._

 _Yerin kembali memandang kearah jendela lagi dan melihat benda putih kecil yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit._

 _Salju_

 _Yerin tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika melihat jarak mobilnya dengan tikungan itu hanya 1 meter. Dan Yerin bisa merasakan kalau mobilnya mulai memasuki jurang yang dalam itu._

Yerin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara yang memberi tahu kalau halte tujuannya sudah dekat. Yerin berdiri dan mendekat kearah pintu. Ketika bus itu benar-benar berhenti dan pintu terbuka Yerin mulai keluar dari bus dan disambut oleh udara dingin. Yerin menatap langit ia dengar salju akan turun hari ini. Yerin tersenyum. Sudah setahun ternyata.. Sangat tidak terasa. Ia pun mulai berjalan kearah restoran yang tidak jauh dari halte dimana Yerin berada sekarang.

Yerin sudah berada didepan pintu kaca restoran tempat ia bekerja. Yerin langsung membuka pintu dan langsung disapa oleh seorang gadis berponi

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengelap meja. Ia berlari kearah Yerin

"Yerin-ah~~~~~"

 _Tek. Braakkk_

Gadis itu terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup.

Yerin yang tadinya tersenyum langsung sigap berlari ketika melihat gadis itu terjatuh.

"Ya! Choi Yuna! Kau ingin menghancurkan restoranku?!"

Itu adalah suara teriakan dari bos mereka. Lee Jihoon. Badannya kecil. Tetapi sungguh dia adalah orang yang paling menakutkan.

"Yuna kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yerin membantu Yuna berdiri

"Ada apa ini? Astaga Lee Jihoon! bisa tidak sehari saja tidak teriak-teriak?!"

Seorang gadis tinggi dengan model rambut seperti pria yang tadi sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas pun menghampiri mereka dengan menatap sengit kearah Bos mereka

"Heh Jungyeon! Berani sekali kau meneriaki ku?! ingin ku pecat hah?!" Jihoon membalas tatapan sengit gadis itu

"Pecat saja! aku tidak takut! Kau ingin aku membocorkan semua rahasiamu hah?! Dan kau Choi Yuna! Mengapa kau ceroboh sekali?!" Ia menatap kearah Yuna

Yuna pun membungkukan badannya

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku"

Jihoon selaku bos mereka menghela nafasnya sembari berlalu kembali keruangannya

"Hey kau tak apa?" Jungyeon menghampiri Yuna yang berdiri disamping Yerin

"Bos kita itu memang benar-benar menyeramkan" Yerin mempoutkan bibirnya

Yuna menganggukan kepalanya

"Benar! Jungyeon eonnie, beritahu kami bagaimana caranya agar tidak takut dengan Bos kita yang kecil itu?" Yuna menggoyangkan lengan Jungyeon

Jungyeon terkekeh

"Kalian kalau melihat bagaimana aslinya bos kita itu pasti tidak akan takut lagi"

"Aslinya memang seperti apa?" Yerin menatap Jungyeon dengan tatapan penasaran

"Itu rahasia" Jungyeon terkekeh sembari kembali kearah meja tempat ia membersihkan gelas tadi

Bagaimana bisa Jungyeon katakan kalau bos mereka, Lee jihoon yang galak itu adalah seorang gay dan menempati posisi yang didominasi. Ia pernah memergoki Bosnya itu tengah berciuman mesra diruangannya dengan seorang lelaki yang Jungyeon ingat matanya seperti jarum jam yang menunjukan waktu 10:10. Jungyeon selalu tertawa mengingat hal itu. Jungyeon berjanji dengan bosnya kalau ia tidak akan bilang hal itu kepada siapapun. Tapi tentu saja ada imbalannya.

Yerin sudah mengganti bajunya menggunakan seragam restoran tempatnya bekerja. Yerin mengambil note dan bersiap menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Satu persatu pelanggan berdatangan. Yerinpun sibuk kesana kemari untuk menulis pesanan dan mengantarkan makanan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, dan pelanggan juga mulai berkurang karena sebentar lagi restoran akan tutup. Yerin melihat sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru tiba-tiba terpakir didepan retoran. Seorang pria tampan memakai mantel panjang berwarna coklat dengan dalaman sweater _turtle neck_ berwarna hitam dan celana dengan warna senada, tak lupa sepatu _nike_ yang juga berwarna hitam.

Pria itu memasuki restoran dan memilih tempat didekat jendela. Ia mengankat tangannya tanda ingin memesan sesuatu. Yerin melihat itu dan menghampirinya sembari membawa buku menu.

Wangi. Itulah yang Yerin pikirkan ketika ia berada didekat pria itu.

"Selamat sore tuan, Ini buku menunya"

Yerin memberikan buku menu yang berada ditangannya.

Pria itu mulai melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada dimenu.

"Aku mau pesan 1 porsi _jjampong_ dan teh hangat"

Yerin mencatat pesanan pria itu

"Baik, satu porsi _jjampong_ teh hangat, ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada tapi—ah tunggu! Aku ingin.. _Jjampongnya_ tidak pedas. Aku tidak suka pedas"

Yerin mengerutkan keningnya. _Jjampong_ tidak pedas? Bagaimana? Kalau tidak mau pedas ya pesan _Jajangmyeon_ saja!

"Eum.. Maaf tuan tapi bagaimana bisa Jjampong tidak pedas? Kalau tidak suka pedas tuan bisa memesan—"

"Maaf nyonya—"

Pria itu melihat name tag Yerin

"Jung Yerin. Apa anda pernah dengar tentang perkataan bahwa pelanggan adalah raja?" Priaa itu memasang ekspresi wajah yang menyebalkan.

Yerin menunduk

"Pernah tuan"

"Jadi.. Kerjakan saja apa yang raja tampanmu ini bilang." Pria itu tersenyum

"B..Baik tuan.. Tunggu sebentar nanti saya antar"

Yerin pun menambahkan dicatatannya dengan tulisan kapital JANGAN PEDAS

Pesanan sudah siap dan Yerin mengantarkan nya ke meja pelanggan pria menyebalkan tadi. Ketika sudah berada dimeja pelanggan itu Yerin menurunkan semua makanan yang ada dinampan yang ia bawa.

"Silahkan menikmati tuan" Yerin membungkuk dan berlalu dari meja itu

Belum ada 10 langkah tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan

"SIAL! HEY KAU PELAYAN JUNG YERIN!"

Yerin membalikan badannya. Ia dapat melihat pelanggan pria tadi sudah berdiri dengan muka merah dengan gelas teh yang tadi penuh sekarang sudah kosong.

"BUKANKAH AKU BILANG KALAU JANGAN MEMBUAT MAKANAN INI PEDAS?! KAU BODOH ATAU IDIOT HAH?! KEMARI KAU!"

Yerin berlari menghampiri pelanggan itu

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Apa teriakan ku belum jelas hah?!"

"Tapi sungguh tuan tadi saya sudah menulisan jangan pedas di pesanan tuan tadi"

"Coba lah"

Pelanggan pria itu menyodorkan mangkuk _Jjampong_ itu kearah Yerin. Yerin mengambil sedok baru dan menyicipi kuah makanan itu.

Pedas. Sungguh pedas.

"Bagaimana Nyonya Jung Yerin?"

"Tapi tuan sungguh tadi aku—"

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Yerin harapkan datang

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Moon Junhui? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Oh hai Lee Jihoon. Jadi ini Restoran yang kau sebut-sebut ketika kau meminjam uang dariku? Oh iya, Aku hanya mampir ke restoranmu untuk mengisi perutku. Tetapi pekerjamu yang bodoh ini merusak moodku!" Ucap Pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Moon Junhui dengan nada yang sangat angkuh

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Aku sudah memesan agar jangan membuat makananku menjadi pedas. Tetapi ini kau coba sendiri"

"Itu? Itu bukannya _Jjampong_?" Jihoon bertanya kepada Yerin

Yerin menganggukan kepalanya

Jihoon menghela nafas nya

"Junhui. _Jjampong_ itu mie Korea yang memang harus pedas. Bagaimana bisa kalau makanan itu tidak pedas? Kalau kau tidak ingin pedas kau bisa pesan _Jajangmyeon_ "

Moon Junhui tersenyum dengan sangat menyebalkan dimata Yerin

"Jihoon. Bukankan pelanggan itu adalah raja? Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau apa itu Jjam Jam Jjam apa tadi?" Junhui membuat gesture mengingat

"Jjampong" Seru Yerin

"YA! Itu! Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tau restoranmu sangat buruk dengan hal pelayanan. Bagaimana kalau aku menuliskan ini di Majalahku? Akankah restoranmu tetap akan ramai?"

Yerin melihat Lee Jihoon, Bos nya itu mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya

Lagi-lagi Jihoon menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah, Aku selaku bos dan pemilik restoran disini sangat minta maaf dengan kelalaian pelayan kami. Sebagai gantinya anda boleh makan gratis kapanpun disini. Bagaimana?"

Junhui tersenyum licik

"Belum cukup"

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan hah?!" Jihoon meninggikan suaranya

"Pecat dia"


	2. Chapter 2

Yerin melihat Lee Jihoon, Bos nya itu mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya

Lagi-lagi Jihoon menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah, Aku selaku bos dan pemilik restoran disini sangat minta maaf dengan kelalaian pelayan kami. Sebagai gantinya anda boleh makan gratis kapanpun disini. Bagaimana?"

Junhui tersenyum licik

"Belum cukup"

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan hah?!" Jihoon meninggikan suaranya

"Pecat dia"

"Apa?! Junhui, dia itu tidak salah. Kau saja yang tidak tau makanan Korea" Jihoon terlihat frustasi

"Aku tidak peduli Jihoon. Kau ingin pecat dia atau aku akan memberikan bunga pada uang yang kau pinjam padaku waktu itu. bagaimana hm?" Junhui menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang Jihoon remeh

Hening. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Sungguh Jihoon bingung dia harus bagaimana. Ia tau Yerin tidak salah, tapi ia tau Junhui itu orang yang bagaimana. Jika tidak dituruti Junhui pasti akan benar-benar memberi bunga pada uang pinjamannya. Sepupu Jihoon itu memang selalu merendahkan Jihoon.

Junhui melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Junhui bersiul.

"Sudah cukup lama aku disini. Aku harus kembali ke kantor, kau taukan CEO itu sangat sibuk?" Junhui meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia memutar badannya kembali menghadap Jihoon dan Yerin

"Ah—aku lupa. Jihoon ingat ancamanku tadi kan? Pecat dia oke?" Junhui mengucapkan itu sembari tersenyum

Ia membalikan badannya dan kembali menuju pintu. Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi dari restoran Jihoon dengan menggunakan mobilnya.

"Apakah aku benar-benar dipecat bos?" Yerin bertanya kepada Jihoon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Ia pusing sekarang. Jihoon duduk dikursi tempat Junhui duduk tadi. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Kalau di depan Soonyoung (pacar Jihoon) pasti Jihoon akan menangis sekarang.

Yerin paham bosnya sedang pusing. Meskipun bosnya galak dan suka marah-marah tapi Yerin tau bosnya itu orang yang baik. Bosnya tau Yerin sebatang kara, jadi dulu sewaktu Yerin tiba-tiba pingsan di restoran, bosnya melarangnya masuk sampai ia benar-benar sembuh dan menyuruh Yuna untuk cuti menemani Yerin dirumah.

Yerin memandang Jihoon. Yerin tidak tega melihat bosnya seperti itu.

"Bos.. Tidak apa-apa jika kau memecatku. Uang yang kau pinjam dari pria menyebalkan tadi pasti tidak sedikit kan ? bukan ingin ikut campur tapi aku rasa—"

Belum selesai Yerin bicara tiba-tiba Jihoon menyelanya

"Minta maaflah"

"Maafkan aku" Yerin membungkukan badannya

"Bukan denganku bodoh" Jihoon memandang Yerin datar

"Lalu dengan siapa?" Yerin mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Sangat innocent.

"Dengan Moon Junhui. Pria yang tadi"

"Apakah dengan cara itu bisa berhasil?" Yerin menatap Jihoon dengan antusias

"Aku tidak yakin. Kemungkinannya hanya 1.5%"

Yerin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kalau seperti itu kenapa disarankan?"

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya frustasi

"Yang penting ada kemungkinanya Jung Yerin! Sudah lakukan saja!"

"Bagaimana caranya bertemu lagi dengan orang itu?"

Jihoon mengambil tissue yang ada dimeja itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana

"Ini adalah alamat kantor Junhui, Aku sangat yakin dia lebih sering berada dikantor ketimbang dirumahnya, jadi besok jangan bekerja dulu. Mengerti?"

Jihoon menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Yerin

"Tapi aku belum pasti dipecatkan?"

"Akan ku usahakan"

Jihoon memandang Yerin tidak tega ia tau mencari pekerjaan itu tidak mudah apalagi Yerin sebatang kara. Siapa yang akan membantu dia?

Yerin tersenyum lalu membungkuk

"Baik! Besok aku akan kekantor pria menyebalkan tadi! Terimakasih bos!" Yerin membuat gesture hormat kepada Jihoon

Jihoon tersenyum melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu restoran yang dibuka dengan cara yang kasar. Yerin dan Jihoon melihat kearah pintu. Jihoon membatu. Itu Soonyoung, Pacar laki-laki Jihoon.

Jihoon berdiri setelah melihat Soonyoung melangkah mendekatinya sedangkan Yerin yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Soonyoung ada ap—"

"Apa yang dilakukan si cina tadi? Apa dia memukulmu? Apa kau terluka? Jika kau lecet sedikit saja aku berjanji akan membuat ia dideportasi dari Korea" Ucap Soonyoung sembari membolak-balik badan Jihoon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jihoon menepis pelan kedua tangan Soonyoung

"Jawab aku Jihoonie, Apa yang ia lakukan?!" Soonyoung memandang Jihoon serius

Jihoon melirik Yerin sekilas

"Kita bicara diruanganku. Kau Yerin bereskan ini dan jangan lupa pesanku tadi. Mengerti?"

Yerin mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan meja yang digunakan Junhui tadi.

Keesokan paginya Yerin ke kantor Moon Junhui dengan berbekal alamat dari bosnya, Lee Jihoon. Yerin merekatkan jaket hangat nya dan merapihkan rambutnya yang digerai. Yerin benar-benar takut dan langkah gemetar Yerin memulai langkahnya masuk kedalam lobi kantor tersebut.

Sungguh kantor tersebut terlihat sangat nyaman. Tidak sama sekali mencerminkan sebuah kantor. Tidak seperti yang Yerin bayangkan. Orang-orangnya tidak menggunakan kemeja dan jas tetapi hanya memakai pakaian casual biasa. Dan mereka semua masih terlihat muda. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengecat rambut mereka. Tidak ada kesan formal sama sekali.

Yerin pun menghampiri meja yang bertuliskan _receptionist_.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya apakah Moon eh! Maksudku tuan Moon Junhui ada di tempat?"

Yerin bertanya kepada dua perempuan yang berada dibelakang meja _receptionist_

"Apa anda sudah buat janji nyonya?" Jawab salah satu dari dua perempuan itu

Yerin menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia kepikiran bosnya, Lee Jihoon

"Lee Jihoon! Aku disuruh Lee Jihoon kemari untuk menemui tuan Moon Junhui!"

Yerin mengucapkannya dengan mantap

"Baik saya akan coba dulu keruangan tuan Junhui. Anda bisa duduk disana dan menunggu sebentar"

Yerin pun duduk di kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari meja receptionist. Kegugupan Yerin datang lagi. Sungguh perasaannya tidak enak saat ini.

Tiba-tiba perempuan yang keruangan Moon Junhui sudah kembali, Yerin pun langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah tuan Moon Junhui ada?" Tanya Yerin sembari memegang lengan perempuan tadi

"Maaf nyonya, Sekertarisnya bilang tuan sedang berada dikantin untuk sarapan"

Yerin menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia dapat mengulur waktu untuk bertemu dengan Moon Junhui

"Kalau boleh aku tau, dimana kantinnya?" Yerin kembali bertanya

"Dari sini, anda tinggal mengikuti jalan didepan sana, nanti diujung sana ada anak panah yang akan menunjukan dimana letak kantin" Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah kepada Yerin

"Unik sekali kantor ini"

Perempuan itu terkekeh

"Seperti itu lah, Semua ini tuan Moon Junhui sendiri yang mendisign"

Yerin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari menatap sekitar.

" _Pintar juga Moon Junhui itu_ " pikir Yerin

"Baiklah terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan eumm.."

"Bae Joohyeon. Nama saya Bae Joohyeon " Perempuan itu tersenyum kepada Yerin

"Ah! Terima kasih Bae Joohyeon-ssi! Aku akan ke kantin sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi" Yerin membungkuk

Perempuan itupun balas membungkuk dan kembali kemeja _Receptionist_.

Yerin pun langsung menuju kekantin. Setelah tadi rasa dingin ditangannya sudah hilang akibat Bae Joohyeon-ssi sekarang rasa dingin itu kembali lagi setelah Yerin kembali ingat dengan Moon Junhui.

Langkah menuju kantin kantor itu benar-benar berat. Yerin masih mengikuti anak panah yang ada ditembok-tembok untuk menuju kantin. Menurut Yerin anak panah penunjuk arah yang ada ditembok benar-benar unik bukan sekedar anak panah biasa. Seperti anak panah yang pertama bertuliskan

" _Anak panah ini menuju kantin"_

Lalu

" _Aku serius anak panah ini menuju kantin"_

" _Jalannya cepat sedikit"_

" _Kau lapar kan?"_

" _Jangan makan terlalu banyak"_

Dan masih banyak tulisan-tulisan lucu yang lain. Itu sedikit menghibur Yerin.

Ketika berada dikantin Yerin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Moon Junhui.

"Itu dia" Ucap Yerin dalam hati

Yerinpun mulai menghampiri meja Moon Junhui. Junhui duduk sedikit dipojok. Ia duduk dengan dua orang pria yang satu berhidung mancung dan yang satu lagi berambut panjang.

Ketika sudah tepat berada di samping meja Moon Junhui, Yerin langsung berdeham.

"Ekhhm! T-Tuan Moon Junhui" Yerin menegapkan badannya

Junhui Meloneh kearah Yerin sembari mengerutkan dahinya

"Kau siapa?" Ucap Junhui Dingin

Yerin membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan Yerin? Padahal semalam Junhui memarahi Yerin dan bahkan menyuruh Jihoon untuk memecat Yerin.

"Aku—"

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Moon Junhui berteriak kencang sehingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada dikantin tersebut.

"Kau adalah pelayan restaurant Lee Jihoon kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini manis?" Junhui mengeluarkan smirknya

Susana kantin yang tadi ramai berubah menjadi hening. Mereka semua lebih memilih memperhatikan percakapan Junhui dan Yerin

"Maaf tuan saya kesini hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian semalam." Yerin membungkukan badannya

"Dapat darimana alamat kantor—oh ya! Pasti dari sipendek itu kan?" Junhui mendekat kearah Yerin reflek Yerin memundurkan badannya.

Satu langkah Junhui Maju. Dua langkah Yerin Mundur.

"I-Iya tuan" Yerin menundukan kepalanya

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat"

"A-Apa tuan?" Yerin mengangkat kepalanya

"Tidurlah denganku" Junhui masih belum melunturkan smirknya

"Apa?! Tidur dengamu?" Yerin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar

"Tidak usah sok polos begitu. Aku tau kau kesini untuk menggodaku kan? Agar aku memaafkan mu? Kau meminta alamat kantorku dari Jihoon lalu kau kesini untuk menggodaku dan ketika aku tergoda dengan wajah polosmu itu kau akan minta yang macam-macam dariku. Kau bukan orang pertama yang melakukan hal itu sayang"

Yerin bisa mendengar bisikan dari orang-orang yang ada dikantin.

Mereka sedang membicarakan Yerin.

"Maaf tuan aku rasa anda sedang mabuk sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa bicara nanti"

Yerin menatap tajam tepat dimata Moon Junhui kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari kantin ini. Tapi sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahnya

"Hey pelayan murahan! Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?! Aku menawarimu untuk tidur denganku! Tapi kau malah jual mahal! Kau tau banyak perempuan diluar sana yang lebih cantik dan jauh lebih sexy dari pada dirimu mengantri untuk tidur denganku!"

Yerin mengepalkan kedua jari-jari tangannya dan berbalik berjalan dengan cepat kearah Moon Junhui kemudian

 _Plakk!_

Yerin menapar pipi Junhui

"Aku memang orang miskin tetapi aku bukan wanita murahan! Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padahal kita belum kenal sama sekali! Kau yang bajingan!"

Junhui terkekeh sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan Yerin lalu

 _Plakk!_

"Junhui!"

Itu adalah teriakan teman Junhui yang berambut panjang ketika Junhui balas menampar pipi Yerin.

Yerin terkejut dan merasakan ujung bibirnya terluka karena tamparan Moon Junhui. Dia tidak pernah dipukul oleh laki-laki manapun. Sungguh Yerin berani bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia di pukul oleh laki-laki.

"Siapa kau? berani sekali kau menaparku! Apa kau tidak tau aku ini siapa? Kau ingin masuk penjara karena berani menamparku?" Junhui memandang remeh Yerin.

Yerin menahan tangisnya. Ia menarik nafas lalu menatap kearah Junhui.

"Sungguh tuan Moon Junhui. Aku kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf denganmu karena Bosku, Lee Jihoon menyuruhku datang kemari. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi jadi aku berani datang kesini untuk minta maaf agar aku tidak dipecat dan kau tidak memberi bunga pada uang yang dipinjam Bosku"

Yerin tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya dan suaranya sudah terdengar bergetar. Ia menarik nafas lagi dan melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Maafkan aku menggangu waktu sarapanmu CEO-nim."

Yerin membungkuk kepada Junhui kemudian dengan langkah cepat keluar dari kantin itu. Sedangkan Junhui membatu ditempatnya dengan tangan terkepal.

Yerin rasa ia harus keluar dari restaurant Jihoon. Itu jalan keluar terbaik. Jihoon sudah cukup baik kepada Yerin selama ini. Ia tidak mau merepotkannya lagi. Ia bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Dan Yerin baru kali ini membenci seseorang. Yaitu, Moon Junhui.

TBC

 _Hoshistaryoung : Kaga nyambung yaaa?! Maap ya yang kemaren ada typonya T^T tentang waktu sore dan malam. Tadinya aku mau buat latarnya itu sore tapi pas ffnya jadi ku ubah jadi malam jadinya begitu deh maap ya T^T maklum masih amatir wkwkwk. Makasih yang sudah mau ikutin ff abal ini~ sarangek~ mumumumumumumuah_


End file.
